


Clint Eastwood

by GodSendConspirator



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Humanstuck, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2862848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodSendConspirator/pseuds/GodSendConspirator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta has never had a good track record with relationships, but when she finally gets a chance to bond with Karkat, she grasps it with both paws.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clint Eastwood

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :o)

"God fucking damn it Gamzee will you chill the fuck out?!" Karkat Vantas yelled from across the high school auditorium.

  
At the sound of his voice Nepeta stopped slouching in her seat and scoured the stadium to find him. Eventually she saw him, all the way at the back of the auditorium, trying to keep his best friend Gamzee Makara from making a scene. Like always, they were alone, nobody wanted to sit next to the pair.

  
Karkat had a reputation for being the nastiest motherfucker in the whole school and Gamzee was a known drug addict. Regardless, Nepeta couldn't help, but develop a crush on the angry little man. 

"Nepeta what are you doing?" her best friend asked.

She quickly ducked back down into her seat. Her best (only) friend Equius walked up next to her. Much like Karkat and Gamzee they were mostly left alone by the school as a whole. While they were pegged as weirdos, Gamzee and Karkat were seen as delinquents. 

"Nothing Equius," she muttered, toying with the sash of her green robe. It wasn't that easy to fool him though. They had known each other nearly all their lives. Looking back into the crowd Equius saw the two getting berated by the principal, Mr. Captor. It was almost possible to see the spit flying from his lips from across the auditorium.

He frowned, "Nepeta you really shouldn't associate with him, he's no good."

Nepeta glare at him, "I can make my own decisions Equius." She snatched the popcorn that Equius had bought from the school's concession stand and slunk into her seat, waiting for the show to start. She fumed in her seat while Equius awkwardly sat down. Someone of his exponential size should really sit in the back seats, but Nepeta's diminutive stature made it impossible, so watching the mandatory plays put on by the middle school was very awkward for him.

The theatre darkened and the class president, Terezi Pyrope, walked onstage, "Hello students!" she proclaimed. "Welcome to the middle school play of Romeo and Juliet. Please enjoy." 

With a smile and a bounce in her step she leapt off the stage and ran down the auditorium. Nepeta looked back to see where she went, but she faded from sight and the curtain opened. Nepeta mewled in delight to see her little sister Meulin playing Juliet. Fully invested in the play, despite the dreadful acting, the hour and a half long play flew by. 

When the lights finally turned back on and the curtain parted for the actors to bow, Nepeta was the first to give a standing ovation, waving furiously at her little sister. Meulin gave a single kiss to her costar before the actors were allowed to descend from the stage. All of the children had older siblings and the school day was nearly over, so discipline was lax.

Lifting her little sister up Nepeta said, "Oh little kitty cat you were purrrrfect."

Meulin giggled, "Put me down sis."

Setting her sister down Nepeta teased, "So who was the boy you gave that kiss to? Your boyfriend?"

Meulin turned a shade of red and looked at her feet, "That's Kurloz Makara."

"Crush material?"

Meulin gave a barely perceptible nod before she looked up, "He invited me to his house this weekend."

"Did you ask mom?"

"Not yet," Meulin answered.

Nepeta clicked her tongue, "Make sure to ask her when you get home."

It was totally fine with Nepeta that her sister had a more active love life than she did, even though her sister was only 13. It was to be expected though, Meulin was prim and proper, while Nepeta was often unkempt and occasionally smelled. The two had a similar, charming personality however.

Nepeta looked over to Equius and saw him congratulating his little brother Horuss, a goofy grin on his face.

"Ready to go?" Equius asked Nepeta, "I promised to get Horuss some ice cream on  the way home."

Meulin jumped up, "Oh can we Nep?"

"Fuck yeah," Nepeta said, just as excited as her sister. Together, the four of them left the school to walk home.

~~~

After they had gotten their ice cream they had taken an unexpected detour to the comic book store. While Meulin and Horuss jabbered on with their chocolate stained mouths, Nepeta perused the romance section. It was her guilty pleasure. As she reached towards a particularly appealing novel, her hand collided with a another's.

"Oh, sorry," Karkat said. He grabbed the book she had been reaching for and held it out to her.

Nepeta was turning a bright shade of red, but managed to grab the book. 

"Thank you," she managed to stutter out as Karkat turned back to survey the slightly diminished rack of romance novels.

Nepeta stood stock still as she thought of ways to strike up a conversation with him, finally settling on a sound strategy of, "Fuck it."

"Ummm, you're Karkat right?"

Without turning his head Karkat said, "Yeah, and you're Nepeta."

Nepeta nearly fainted over the fact that he knew her name, but managed to stutter out, "I didn't know you liked romance novels."

"Why would you? I've never even spoken to you."

Nepeta grimaced, she was fucking up badly. She sought for a last resort until she finally thought of one.

"Have you ever heard of the Tales of Spinneret Mindfang?"

Karkat gave her an odd look over his shoulder, "Yeah I've heard of those books, but they're all out of print. I've never read one."

Nepeta smiled internally, "Would you like to read them?"

Karkat raised an eyebrow, "Are you saying you have those books?"

"All of them. I found them at auction about two years ago, I think you'll like them."

Karkat looked at her with what was most likely a combination of respect and jealousy, "Sure, can you give them to me in school Monday?"

This time Nepeta smiled on the outside, "Of course."

Karkat began to say thank you before being interrupted rather loudly, "Karkat! Gamzee dropped a book on my head!" Karkat's little brother Kankri came running out from behind the bookcase. 

"God fucking damn it Gamzee."

Gamzee strode over, his long legs accounting for two of his little brother's, "Sorry bro, I swear it was an accident. I was just getting a book for the little motherfucker and I slipped on the ladder."

Removing his face from Karkat's sweater, Kankri pointed an accusatory finger at Gamzee, "Trigger," he hissed.

Karkat rolled his eyes and grabbed his brother's hand. Turning to Nepeta he said, "Thanks for the books," and he strode out of the store, Kankri in tow, Gamzee and Kurloz following. 

Nepeta could not have been happier about this turn of events; finally she had a chance to talk to the fucking grump. 

"Meulin! it's time to go!" Nepeta hollered. She had to find those books before Monday.

~~~

 

 Saturday had come along and Nepeta was walking Meulin to the Makara residence. She was glad for her little sister, but the Makara's weren't exactly a reputable family. Therefore, Nepeta's mother had posed a stipulation that Nepeta had to chaperon her sister. 

Nepeta dreaded the thought of spending time in that house, but supposed that if, by some miracle, she began to date Karkat, it would work for her benefit to get to know his best friend. Finally, she reached the Makara's home. It was much nicer than she had imagined.

She could see Kurloz and Gamzee standing in the yard of the house, tossing bowling pins back and forth. She was actually impressed that they could keep so many up in the air at one time, but their performance ended abruptly as soon as Meulin saw Kurloz. 

"Hi Kurloz!" Meulin bellowed. Her high pitched voice was raised to such a level that Nepeta had to cover her ears. 

'Hi Meulin!" Kurloz yelled back. He ran up to her and the two exchanged an awkward hug while Gamzee stared over, eyes slightly unfocused and one eyelid drooping.

Walking over, Gamzee said, "Sup Leijon. How you doing?"

Nepeta smiled, "Hi Gamzee, I'm fine. I hope it's okay, but my mom told me to stay to watch Meulin and bring her home."

"It's all good sister. The more motherfuckers the merrier."

Nepeta was a little taken aback. She had always seen Gamzee as somewhat dangerous, given his drug habits, but he seemed to be a very nice person.

Kurloz led Meulin inside and Gamzee and Nepeta followed. As soon as they stepped inside Nepeta was assaulted with the heavy smell of lavender candles. 

"Sorry about the smell," Gamzee said, "Kurloz's nose gets irritated by weed smoke."

"It's alright. I like lavender."

From the other room there came a crash and string of expletives followed. 

"Is that...," Nepeta began to ask.

"Karkat, yeah. He spends a fuck ton of time here. Getting his high on and shit."

Karkat walked out of the kitchen covered in flour, "Fuck Gamzee what the hell is wrong with your damn egg beater. It shot shit all over me."

"Sorry bro."

Karkat suddenly seemed to notice Nepeta, "Oh. Hi," was all he said. He seemed to be blushing, but the white powder all over his face masked any color.

Nepeta's blush, however, was much more noticeable, "Hi Karkat."

"What are you doing here?' he asked.

"Oh, ummm, my sister has a date with Kurloz."

Before Karkat could respond, Gamzee wrapped an arm around him and dragged him forward, "Three's a party motherfuckers!" Looking Nepeta in the eye he asked quite seriously, "Do you smoke sister?"

Nepeta wasn't quite sure how to answer. She had gotten weed from Terezi's older sister Latula once, but she hadn't smoked any since, though the effect had not been unpleasant. Equius had not been pleased by that. She did want to spend time with Karkat though. 

"Yeah, I do," she answered and Gamzee nearly jumped for joy. 

"Follow me then," he said, rushing up the stairs. Karkat followed, shaking his head. Upstairs smelled just as nice as downstairs, but Gamzee's room was like a cloud. Her sensitive nostrils were inundated with the smell of weed. She sat down on a beanbag chair next to Karkat and Gamzee handed her joint. 

"Guest gets the first hit," he said.

Karkat pulled a zippo out of his pocket and struck it, holding the flame out for her to light the joint. She inhaled deeply, too deeply and coughed roughly. Gamzee chuckled and she passed it to Karkat on her left. 

Over the course of an hour the three had smoked three joints and Karkat and Gamzee had walked her through her first time smoking out of a gravity bong. A half hour later, Gamzee was hanging from a hammock attached to his ceiling, listening to music while Karkat and Nepeta sat on the bed. 

Nepeta was ecstatic about how things had been going. She had gotten way too high, but Karkat was right there to walk her through the whole thing. Now they were having a great conversation. It turned out that they had alot of things in common, like a similar love of romance novels and romcoms. Suddenly, Karkat grabbed her hand. 

"Hey Nepeta, I was thinking, do you want to go out on a date sometime?"

Nepeta was stunned for a moment. This was exactly what she wanted, but she had never expected he'd actually ask her out. It seemed that her stunned silence lasted a little too long, however.

"Are you okay?" Karkat was waving a hand in front of her face. 

"YES!" she nearly screamed, startling Karkat and causing Gamzee to fall out of his hammock.

Nepeta blushed when she realized that she had yelled her acquiescence, "I mean yes, I'd love to go out with you Karkat."

Karkat smiled and leaned in to kiss her, which she gladly accepted. She was on cloud nine, nothing could fuck this up. 

"Awwwww, look at the two motherfucking lovebirds," Gamzee said. Karkat broke the kiss and shut him up with a well aimed throw of a pillow, but he never let go of her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> lel fuck chapter 2


End file.
